Like Father, Like Son?
by Lunarax
Summary: What would Ash do if he found out his Dad was Giovanni, the leader of the organisation he most hated: Team Rocket. [Pokemon based Fanfic] Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Delhia Cried as Ash slowly closed his eyes while lying on the bank of the Viridian City River. "Ash, please don't leave me!" She said crying, kneeling over Ash's body.

Standing behind Delhia was Giovanni. "He'll be alright,' He said comforting Delhia,' Our..Son will overcome the darkness in his heart; we will just have to be patient."

**2 Weeks Earlier **

"Mom.. Why won't you ever talk about my Dad?" said Ash as he and his Mom were sitting at their kitchen table drinking tea. She stopped drinking her cup of tea and slammed it down on the table, hard.

"Because.. Because I.. You.. I want to keep you safe!" She answered," Now please, stop asking me about him!"

"Okay," said Ash sighing," Can you at least tell me the last time you talked to him."

**Delhia has an instance flashback of the last time she talked to her husband **

"I thought I told you to keep you son away from me!" said a distressed Giovanni on his mobile. He appeared to be in a pitch black room, lying next to him was his Persian.

"What do you mean "My" son? He is yours too!" said Delhia from her home in Pallet Town.

"Look, he already jeopardized my last project, which involved the most powerful Pokemon ever to walk this earth, Mewtwo! He got in the way, if he wasn't your son I would of.. Would of, had to take proper action!"

Delhia sighed," Look, he's a Pokemon trainer, and there's nothing that can stop a trainer from loving pokemon! That's just out of my power or anyone else's Giovanni! You just can't do it!"

She slammed down the phone and looks at a picture sitting next to the phone, of her and Ash at Professor Oak's house.

**End of flashback**

"Sorry Ash," said Delhia shaking her head and facing away from Ash," I just can't, can't remember."

"Don't worry about it mum," said Ash, he stood up," It's about time I start heading back to Jhoto but before I do I have to pick up all my pokemon from Professor Oak's lab."

He hugged her and was on his way.

Delhia opened a necklace which was always worn around her neck. Inside contained a photograph of Ash. She gently took the photograph out of it and looked at another picture underneath. It was a photo of a younger, happier Giovanni.

"Giovanni…," She said to herself, a tear trickled down her left cheek," Please come back.. What happened to you? What made you turn.. evil all of a sudden?"

"Sir everything is set for tonight... Sir?"

Giovanni was sitting in his helicopter which was grounded. With one hand he was patting his Persian and in the other he was examining a photograph. It was a picture of a woman and a young boy standing in front of a house in a small town. The front yard was full of beautiful and colourful flowers and plants. The young boy had a picture on his shoulder.

He turned the photo over and read a sentence which was on the back.

_Thought you might want to see how your little boy is growing up._

Giovanni got angry and scrunched the photo up and threw it in a bin nearby.

"Uhh, sir?" said a Team Rocket...Member person. (I don't know what they're called.. You know what I'm talking about, hopefully)

"What?" said Giovanni," Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sor.. Sorry sir," stuttered the.. Team Rocket guy," I just wanted to know if you wanted to continue with this operation."

"Of course I want to continue with it you fool," said Giovanni, he stood up," Soon the most legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh will be mine, and I can use Ho-Oh to get to Mewtwo!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash, they were in the a forest on the way to Viridian City," We're gonna see Misty and Brock soon.. Remember, we're meeting them in Viridian City."

Pikachu shook it's head and pointed to a clear space in the woods to the left. Stationed on the grass was a helicopter, but not just any helicopter, it had a big, bright 'R" on the front of it in Red.

"It's Team Rocket!" Stated Ash,' Wonder what they are up to, probably no good like always. C'mon Pikachu, let's check it out."

Pikachu nodded.

They slowly and quietly crept up to helicopter, taking cover behind tress and shrubs. They soon were as close to the helicopter as they could get.

"Okay Pikachu, get your Thundershock charged up!" said Ash, preparing to jump out from the tress and shrubs.

Before they could do anything else, though, a door on the side opened. A Rocket Grunt (?) jumped out, followed by a man in an orange suit.

"To think, before midnight tonight, Ho-Oh will be mine!" said the man in the orange suit, he laughed. The Rocket Grunt joined in.

"Pikachu," said Ash," That's the leader of Team Rocket! Remember the time they tried to steal Mewtwo? Well now he's going to catch Ho-Oh!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu, sparks started to come out of it's cheeks and before Ash could say anything else Pikachu jumped out into the clearing and did a Thundershock to the two men.

The Rocket grunt jumped out in front of the leader of Team Rocket, taking all the impact. He fell stunned to the ground in front of Giovanni.

Ash jumped out of the bushes.

"Pikachu," said Ash pointing at Giovanni," Thundershock!"

"Pik-" said Pikachu, but was interrupted by Giovanni.

"Wait Ash," he said.

Pikachu and Ash were absolutely stunned.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ash," And why should I listen to you, because if I do then Ho-Oh will be yours."

Giovanni just starred at Ash for a while, _"He looks so much like Delhia,"_ he thought.

"That's none of your business!" said Giovanni," Hmm, I can see that you're a pokemon trainer. Ash, what about a little battle?"

"No way!" said Ash," You're not even worth it."

"Is Ho-Oh worth it?" asked Giovanni raising an eyebrow.

"Fine you're on!" said Ash, taking a pokeball off his belt," This will be a battle you will never forget."

Giovanni smiled, "We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! D I also was aware that Giovanni and all the other Rockets lost their memory in the movie Mewtwo Returns, I just changed it that they remember everyone to suit the story better.. Sorry if ya mad.. Well enjoy, I've already done Chapter Three, but I might put that up tomorrow.. **

**Oh, and I'm also aware that in one of the Sapphire or Emerald or Pearl games (I don't know, one of them) they mention Giovanni having a son, and him having red hair? Meh, something like that.**

**Please review again **

**Chapter Two**

"Is a three-on-three battle alright with you?" asked Giovanni.

"That's fine with me!" said Ash, he unattached a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air.

"I choose you, Totadile!"

Totadile, a water pokemon appeared in a flash of light. It jumped up and down excitedly.

Giovanni didn't say anything, he just threw a pokeball in the air. In a flash of light appeared Goelm, a rock pokemon.

"Ha, so much for this being a battle I'll never forgot. In case you didn't know Goelm is a _rock_ pokemon and Totadile is a_ water_ pokemon," Ash smirked.

Giovanni smiled," Oh I know, which is exactly why I chose it. Goelm tackle!"

"Totadile, water gun!" shouted Ash.

Totadile did a water gun, but it had no effect, Goelm kept on charging on towards Totadile.

"What happened," said Ash, but before he could say anything Goelm had charged into Totadile. The impact tossed Totadile into the air. Before it hit the ground Ash called it back into it's pokeball.

He looked at his opponent.

"You're strong," he said, he unattached another pokeball from his belt.

"What, did you think that the leader of the most powerful organisation in the world to ever lose a battle against a pathetic trainer?" asked Giovanni, he returned his Goelm and threw a new pokeball into the air.

Machamp, a fighting pokemon appeared. It roared with anger and outstretched it's four arms.

"I choose you, Charizard!" said Ash as he threw a pokeball into the air.

Charizard, a fire pokemon appeared. He roared and stretched out his wings. He looked up at the sky and breathed out fire.

"Ah, so you actually have some satisfactory pokemon." Smirked Giovanni.

"Oh yeah, well at least I take care of my pokemon!" shouted Ash," Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard shot a quick, fast blast of fire at Machamp. When the smoke cleared Machamp was still standing there, unhurt.

Ash clenched his fists," He's unbeatable," thought Ash.

"Machamp takedown!" ordered Giovanni.

Machamp immediately started charging towards Charizard.

"Fly Charizard!" said Ash.

Just before Machamp hit Charizard, Charizard flew into the air.

"Ha, now we've got Machamp, Charizard," said Ash smiling," Tackle!"

Charizard promptly flew down at Machamp.

"Jump Machamp!" said Giovanni.

Ash was about to warn Charizard, but it was too late. Machamp had already jumped into the air and grabbed Charizard.

Charizard struggled but was no match for Machamp's strength.

"Now Seismic Toss," said Giovanni.

Machamp started to spin Charizard around. He got fast and faster then slammed Charizard on the ground.

"Charizard return!" said Ash, he held out Charizard's pokeball and in a flash was inside it.

Ash looked down at Pikachu.

"You're up Pikachu," said Ash quietly.

Pikachu nodded and ran onto the field.

"I'll make things a little easier for you, Ash," said Giovanni.

He threw a pokeball into the air. Kingler, a water pokemon appeared. It opened and closed it's big claws.

"Pikachu agility!" said Ash.

Pikachu ran faster, and faster towards Kingler.

"Now quick attack!" said Ash.

Before Kingler could get out of the way Pikachu had knocked it over.

"Kingler get up!" shouted Giovanni.

Kingler shook his head then stood up.

"Good, now Hydro Pump!" ordered Giovanni.

Kingler shot out a massive blast off water that hit Pikachu into a nearby tree.

"Pikachu!" said Ash, he ran up to his friend," Pikachu, are you alright?"

Pikachu slowly opened its eyes and nodded.

"Looks like I win," said Giovanni smiling.

"No, please don't take my pokemon," said Ash, a tear ran down his face," they're my best friends and we've been through so much together."

Giovanni stared at Ash for a while then turned around and started walking to his helicopter.

When he was at the door of his helicopter Giovanni turned around," We'll meet again." He smiled and then the door closed and the helicopter took off.

**Yeah.. I'm not very good at battle scenes as you can tell ++**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ash collapsed on his knees.

"Why," Ash thought," Why didn't he take my pokemon?"

"Ash, are you okay?" shouted a familiar voice from behind him.

Ash turned around and saw running towards him were Misty and Brock. He stood up.

"I lost, Team Rocket-," started Ash but was interrupted by Misty.

"We know," said Misty," We saw the helicopter, we better go back to Viridian City and let the.. Officer Jenny know that Team Rocket stole your pokemon!"

"..Officer.. Jenny ," said Brock in a trance," Always standing up.. For Justice."

"Wait, guys!" said Ash," Team Rocket didn't steal my pokemon, that's why I am so confused."

"What!?" shouted Misty and Brock.

"That's right, and I didn't battle any Rocket," said Ash," But the leader of the whole organisation. And what's even more confusing is, he knew my name.."

Brock and Misty looked at each other.

"Wow, that is weird," agreed Misty," Why did you even battle him in the first place?"

Images of seeing Ho-Oh on his very first day of training filled Ash's mind.

"Ho-Oh!" shouted Ash," He's going to try and capture Ho-Oh, the legendary pokemon! We've got to stop him."

Ash started running.

Brock ran and caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him," Wait Ash,' said Brock," We've got to go and notify the authorities, they'll handle it. Besides, there's nothing we can do!"

Ash struggled against Brock's strong grip but eventually gave in and fell to the ground.

"Ho-Oh?" asked a confused Officer Jenny.

They were at the Police Station in Viridian City, which was the biggest Police Station in the whole Kanto region; this was because Viridian City had the highest crime rate in all of Kanto. Crime caused by Team Rocket. Why Viridian City, because this is where the evil organisation's leader, Giovanni resides.

"Ho-Oh is a legendary pokemon," said Misty.

Officer Jenny shook her head.

"Look, I have no time for jokes kids, we are so close to finally ending Team Rocket once and for all," she said.

"It isn't a joke!" shouted Ash.

"Well I haven't ever heard of Ho-Oh before, or seen it, how do I know you're not making it up?" asked Officer Jenny, with a hint of anger in her voice," I mean you's haven't even seen 'Ho-Oh' before."

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"It's true," said Ash quietly," I... I've seen Ho-Oh before.. On my very first day of training."

Pikachu jumped up and down nodding," Pika, Pika!"

"Pikachu saw Ho-Oh too," said Ash.

Officer Jenny sighed.

"Look, like I said there's not enough evidence to prove anything," she said," I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

She walked away. Ash again defeated looked down at the ground and held back his tears.

"Don't worry Ash," said Misty patting him on the back," Hey, we believe you."

Ash still didn't look up.

'Yeah," agreed Brock," And I'm sure someone out there will believe us."

Ash looked up," Wait, I know someone that will believe us! And what's more, we already know them!"

"Who!" asked Brock and Misty.

"Professor Oak," said Ash, knocking at the Professor's front door," Open up, it's an emergency."

Soon the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Professor Oak. He was wearing his usual red T-Shirt with light brown pants. Over them both was his white lab coat.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Professor Oak," No need to knock my door down and shout, it's not like I'm deaf."

"Sorry sir," said Ash tuning his head to the side and blushing a bit.

"Now why are you here?" asked Prof. Oak again.

"Ho-Oh is in danger." said Ash.

"Ho-Oh?" asked Prof. Oak," Wait, before you go out blurting the story here come inside."

They soon found themselves standing in Prof. Oak's cosy living room. This room was full of little Pokemon ornaments, and bookshelves full of books on Pokemon. On the left there was a large television against the wall. On the opposite wall there was a fireplace. On the shelf above the fireplace were photographs of Professor Oak and his friends. Ash was in most of the photos.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all sat down on one couch while Prof. Oak sat down on the opposite them.

"Ash," started Prof. Oak," You must have been mistaken; Team Rocket must have been talking about another pokemon."

"No I wasn't Professor!" shouted Ash," I know what I heard, and he said that 'Before midnight, Ho-Oh will be his'."

"Who is he?" asked Prof. Oak.

"The leader of Team Rocket," said Ash gritting his teeth.

"Did he see you?" asked Prof. Oak with a slight tone of boredom in his voice.

"Yes," said Ash, he looked at the floor," And he battled me and... I lost."

"C'mon Ash," shouted Misty," There are more important things right now then you losing a match!"

"I never said that it was more important then anything!" shouted Ash back, he stood up.

"Misty stood up," True you didn't but I know you were thinking it!" she said.

"Oh yeah?" shouted Ash.

"Yeah!" yelled Misty.

"That's enough!" shouted Brock, but the ignored him.

"It's always got to be about you hasn't it Ash?" yelled Misty.

"Ash, Misty," said Prof. Oak," That's enough, I'm sure you can work something-"

But he was cut off by Ash.

"Me?" shouted Ash," No, don't you mean you."

Pikachu looked back and forth at both of them fighting and zapped them both with a thunder shock. However Pikachu accidentally also got Prof. Oak and Brock.

"Not...us..too!" managed Prof. Oak while being electrocuted.

Pikachu immediately stopped when it heard this and blushed.

"Look," said Prof. Oak," I just, am.. finding it hard to get my head around things.. But if this was true, the person who wants to catch Ho-Oh must have the three Legendary Dogs in their possession. They are Suicune, Raikou and Entei.

"Now Team Rocket said that by Midnight, Ho-Oh will be theirs right?"

Ash, Misty, Brock and even Pikachu nodded.

"Well," said Prof. Oak," If they already had the three Legendary Dogs, they would of already got Ho-oh but.."

Prof. Oak looked at Ash. Ash understood and nodded.

"They don't have all three Legendary Dogs," said Ash," They're missing one, and we are gonna beat Team Rocket to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. Well, I hope people do actually read this.. Well, my writing skills improve.. If you have friends that you reckon might be interesting in this story, please mention it to them! anyway, here's the next chapter.. I think it's the longest chapter I've written, well I've defiantly had the most fun writing this one **

"Now the person you need to see is Eusine, he has dedicated his life to the legendary dogs. He lives in Eucrutak City. If anyone should know about this, it's him," said Prof. Oak.

Ash nodded.

"Thanks for all your help Professor, we really appreciate it," said Ash," C'mon guys we better get moving."

"Ash," said Misty, they were on their way to Saffron city to catch the Magnet train to Goldenrod, which was only 15 minutes away from Eucrutak City. Misty and Brock were walking behind Ash. Pikachu was walking next to Ash.

"Yeah?" said Ash, not even bothering to turn around.

"So when we get to Eucrutak City and tell Eusine about this all.."

"Yeah?" said Ash again impatiently.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked," I mean we can't just go running around trying to stop Team Rocket without a plan."

"She's right Ash," said Brock," I mean something could happen."

Ash stopped walking and turned around.

"Look, guys," he started but was cut out by a high pitched scream.

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" said Brock.

"Pika, Pika!" said Pikachu pointing in the direction where it came from.

"Let's go!" said Misty.

They ran off the path and followed the scream. They found themselves deep in a forest. The trees were so thick and tall that you couldn't see the sky and it felt like night-time.

"Great," said Ash," Not only have we lost the scream, but now we're lost."

Before anyone could say anything, the scream returned, but this time it was closer.

They followed it quickly and soon found themselves in an open clearing. There were no trees and you could see the clear, blue sky. There were various tree stumps spread out across the clearing. Sitting on one of the stumps was a small girl. She was in a yellow dress and on the ground next to her was a basket full of berries. She had black hair in two ponytails. Her hands were cupping her face, she was crying.

The gang ran up to her, Pikachu was in front.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Brock, kneeling down next to her so he was at her height.

"I-sniff-I.." started the girl, but before she could say more she started crying again.

"Oh boy," said Ash scratching his head.

Misty also kneeled down next to the girl," What's your name?"

"S-sniff.. Sunny," she managed, she smiled at Misty, then again burst into tears.

Ash covered his ears," Please, stop crying."

"Ash!" said Misty looking up at him, she then turned her gaze back at the little girl," Why are you crying Sunny?"

"My.. my best friend Hoppy was stolen! And now I'm lost!" she said looking down at her feet.

"Did you see who took Hoppy?" asked Brock.

Sunny nodded. "Yep, two people with a big R on their shirts One was a girl, with long red hair and one was a boy with short blue hair.. And.. And a weird, talking Meowth."

"Team Rocket!" They shouted.

**(Dum Dum Dummmmm, if ya didn't see that one coming.. Should I be worried? jj!)**

Not very far away, the three villains were laughing.

"Alright now lets open the bag and see what pokemon we took!" said a the girl with long, red hair.

"I bet it'll be a Chikorita!" said the boy with short, blue hair, he was holding a bag which constantly was moving.

"Well whatever it is, it must be pretty rare, I mean, how many flying pokemon with a big piece of grass on it's head can we think of?" asked a small, cat-like pokemon. It's fur was a creamy white and on it's forehead shone a gold.. Amulet.

"Wait!" said the boy with the short, blue hair, " I can think of one.. Weepingbell!"

"Oh stop being a know-it-all and just open the bag!" snapped the girl with red hair at the boy with blue hair.

"Sorry, Jesse, I'll do whatever you say," he replied looking down at the ground.

"So you should James, after all," she said," I am the most beautiful in this group, which makes _me_ the leader!" she winked.

"Whatever," said the cat-like pokemon," I have the brains, which makes _me_ the leader? I mean, how many talking pokemon do you know?"

"Shut up Meowth!" shouted James at the cat-like pokemon.

"Yeah, well what do _you_ do which makes you even worthy to be in this group?" asked Meowth smirking.

"I'm the courageous and brave one!" said James, striking a weird pose," Therefore I should be the leader."

"I've done way more then you have ever done!" shouted Jesse.

"Oh yeah, well I'm the one that makes up all the plans.. Well most of them anyway!" shouted back James.

"And they're the ones that never work!" shouted Meowth.

Before they could argue further, they were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hold it right there Team Rocket"

The Rockets turned around to see Ash, Brock and Misty, who they absolutely hated. Standing next to Ash was Pikachu. Team Rocket had attempted to catch Pikachu countless times, yet never have they succeeded. Standing behind them all was the small girl who they stole the pokemon off.

"Why should we?" asked James.

"Because you stole Hoppy and I want him back!" shouted Sunny.

"..Hoppy?" said Jesse nervously," James.. Open the bag."

James opened the bag and out flew a small, pink pokemon with a large leaf on its head.

"Hoppy," it said slightly dazed.

"Hoppy!" shouted Sunny with joy.

The small, pink pokemon flew over to Sunny and was engulfed in a big, hug.

"Never do that to me again Hoppy!" she whispered.

"Pika!" said Pikachu stepping forward, sparks were flying out of it's cheeks.

"You said it Pikachu!" said Ash nodding.

"Meowth! What did you think you were doing!?" shouted Jess," What was with the _'Hey, there's a rare pokemon over there, lets get it!'_, huh what was with that?!"

"Me? It was all James, after all," said Meowth," _He's_ the one that makes up all the plans!" He smirked.

"Well you people should be thanking me!" shouted James.

"Pikachu, get ready for a thunder-shock attack," said Ash.

Pikachu nodded and it's cheeks started glowing and sparking with electricity.

"Because if it wasn't for me, we would be handing in a normal, boring pokemon to the boss, and he wouldn't be a happy chappie." **(XD I love that saying!)**

"The boss!?" shouted Misty and Brock.

"Wait Pikachu, stop!" said Ash.

Team Rocket looked at them.

"When you're talking about the boss, are you talking about the leader of Team Rocket?" asked Ash, cautiously.

"Well of course we are!" said Jesse, she stuck her nose up in the air," In fact we are very good friends with him!"

"We are?" asked James confused, he suddenly saw where this was going," Yes, we are!"

"What's it to you?" asked Meowth eyeing Ash.

"That's none of your business!" Ash answered.

"Well, are you involved in catching Ho-Oh?" asked Misty.

The three Rockets looked at each other.

"..Ho-Oh?" said Jesse, what's that?"

"Is that a rare pokemon?" asked James.

"Well, if it is," said Meowth," The boss is always trying to catch rare pokemon."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Brock enthusiastically.

The three Rockets again looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"What's in it for us if we tell you?" asked James.

"How about Pikachu?" asked Jesse.

Ash looked at Pikachu, but before he could say something Misty spoke for him.

"The last thing your boss would want is a puny, little Pikachu. By the sounds of things he would want something much bigger, and rarer."

"..That's true," said Meowth.

"Tell you what," said Brock smiling," You help us find him, and we'll help you catch a decent pokemon."

Jesse, James and Meowth all turned around and started whispering to each other. Finally, Jesse walked up to Ash and held out her hand," It's a deal twerp."

They shook hands.

**!What are they thinking, agreeing on a deal with Team Rocket! They're probably gonna betray Ash and the others and.. and... Hey, I'm the author... Whatever I say goes.. So that means that if I want this story to involve people being transported to Candy World.. It can!**

**Well, there's one thing left to say: TO BE CONTINUED... (Running A Bit Short On Ideas, So If You Have An Idea As What Could Happen Next, Please Message Or Tell Me In A Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry I took **_**so**_** long on putting the last chapter up, I actually had it written ages ago, but it wouldn't let me upload it for some reason, and I only recently tried again.. Anyway, yes, please note we're half way through the year, and I also was busy studying for my half-yearly exams.. I completely aced the Science one! But haven't got the others back, so that's another reason I took so long.. I will in the future try and post a chapter once a week.. That's a really big commitment for me, its equivalent to me ripping of a page everyday for my hanging wall calendar, you know, the ones where there's like a page for a each day... Yeah, enough of that, whatever that was, enjoy this chappie!**

"Playing with fire,"

"Hmm what?" asked Ash, he was dozing off next to Pikachu who sleeping next to him. It was dark. The light that shone from the moon bounced of the nearby treetops. It and the campfire were the only signs of light. They were just outside the Ilex Forest! Not far to go until they reached Eucrutak City!

"You're playing with fire; _we're_ playing with fire with this whole big lets-trust-team-Rocket thing!" snapped Brock, he was stirring pot filled with his famous vegetable soup over the fire.

Ash stood up angrily, "Hey! You were the one suggesting that we will help them to catch a decent pokemon if they helped us!"

"Quiet down Ash!" said Misty, she was lying in her sleeping bag. She gestured over to the trees behind him, there team Rocket were laughing and talking.

Ash sat back down again defeated, "Like I said,' he lowered his voice," _You_ were the one who-"

'Guys, just drop it!" said Misty," We all got ourselves into this mess, and we'll all get ourselves out of it." She dropped her head in an attempt to get back to sleep.

Ash dropped his gaze from Misty to Brock, "How do you think we are going to do that?"

"Well, first we have to make sure we don't do anything stupid, one false move and Team Rocket has us right where they want us," said Brock, continuing to stir the soup.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash scratching his head.

"Ash, don't tell me that you actually trusted Team Rocket with that deal!" said Brock," I mean, its Team Rocket we're talking about."

Ash looked down at the ground to hide his embarrassment. True, he did trust Team Rocket with the deal, he guessed it was because he thought that they saw this as a chance to make up for all the stuff they've done.

"Look, the point is Ash,' said Brock, he took a sip of the soup he was stirring," Be on your guard... The soup is nearly ready."

"Nearly!" moaned Ash,' I'm starving!"

Brock shrugged his shoulders still looking at the soup," Hey, you can't rush perfection!"

Ash rolled his eyes,' I'm going for a walk!"

"Don't go too far!" He heard Brock yell from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Ash.

They decided to stop for the night near a river bank, and at the bottom of a large cliff. Because Ash was bored out of his mind, he decided to climb the cliff. **(God, that was like the most mind-numbing thing I've written so far --) **he walked around until he found an easy climbing path.

"_Be on the lookout for traps!"_ He thought.

So far, so good.. No traps. When he reached the top he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in. He could smell the fresh air, along with the faint smell of Brock's cooking.

"Ash, dinners ready!" He heard Brock shout real faintly.

'Score!" said Ash opening his eyes, he jumped up excitedly and went to turn around but tripped over a rock, he went tumbling down the slope. Before he could even scream he felt a force grab the back of his jacket and with that came to a sudden stop.

When he turned around he saw that holding the back of his jacket in it's mouth was a large blue dog-like pokemon.

"Suicune.." Ash whispered.

He stared into its eyes for a while then Ash blinked and it was gone. Ash stood up and brushed all the dirt of him. It was then he felt something was in his hand. He opened it and observed a small, clear-blue bell.

**And that's it! I know, you's are all probably angry at me for making it REALLY short.. But for some reason, it felt right to end the chapter there. I feel like an author! I should embrace it while I can :D Once again, rate and message!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Okay, correction.. THIS is the longest chapter I have written so far! Yeah, enjoy it.x**

"Where did it go?" mumbled Ash to himself, he scratched his head still staring at the crystal bell in his hand.

"So you fell down the slope and Suicune saved you, then before you could do anything else it disappeared, leaving a crystal bell in your hand?" asked Brock, running through the story for the third time, making sure he hadn't skipped any details.

"Yes!" said Ash," Don't you guys believe me?"

"We believe you Ash," said Misty examining the crystal bell," I just don't understand why Suicune would give you this bell.."

She shook it gently, but it made no sound," Must be broken," she said handing it back to Ash who put it in his pocket.

"I think its best if we leave this till the morning, its late and we're all tired,' said Brock, he stood up and extinguished the camp fire.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jesse to James and Meowth.

They were standing behind a few trees nearby and had been listening to the conservation Ash had with his friends.

"Yeah, looks like that legendary pokemon the boss is looking for is around here," said James.

"And that means the boss is nearby!" said Meowth jumping up and down excitedly.

The trio looked at each other with evil glints in their eyes.

"Are you guys thinking that we should catch Suicune?" asked Jesse.

"Before the boss does?" asked James.

"And once we have Suicune we can rock up to the boss and demand a promotion!" said Meowth.

"But guys, we have err, a bit of a problem," said James scratching his head.

"And what's that?" asked Jesse.

"..What does Suicune look like?" he asked.

"I guess we're gonna have to wait till the morning and ask the twerps!" growled Jesse angrily.

"Sir, we've err, had a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean there has been a problem!" yelled Giovanni, he swung his chair around to face the vulnerable Rocket Grunt.

"We've lost track of Suicune," the Rocket Grunt said, as calmly as he could, trying the hide his shaky voice," D-Don't worry, we have working on the problem so there is only going to be a..umm, short delay and-"

"How much longer is this _delay_ going to be!?" interrupted Giovanni.

"We're not sure at this stage, but possibly-"

"Well hurry up and spit it out!" shouted Giovanni.

"Three days at the latest," managed the Rocket Grunt.

"Three days!" shouted Giovanni, he stood up and threw the wine glass he was holding in his hand at the poor Rocket Grunt. He fell on his knees and ducked just in time and the bottle missed him.

"Now get out of here before I get even more mad!" ordered Giovanni.

The Rocket Grunt staying on his knees quickly crawled out of the room. The automatic door shut behind him, and soon the room was quiet.

Giovanni casually sat back down in his chair and poured himself another glass off wine. Before reaching the glass up to his face to take a sip he looked at a photo frame sitting on a nearby table. Inside was a picture of his son- Ash.

He shook his head before taking a sip,"_ You better stay out of my way Ash, I'm still going to catch Ho-Oh, whether you're my son or not,"_ he thought.

"I'm only going to say this one more time," said Ash," I'm tired and hungry! How much longer till we get there?"

Jesse turned her head around.

'In about 10 minutes so stop your whining!" snapped Jesse, she turned her head back around to the path in front of her.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" said Misty," And how do we know you guys aren't playing a trick on us and leading us around in circles?.. I swear we've seen that tree before."

This time Jesse, James and Meowth all stopped walking and turned around to face the others.

"And I swear girl that you are starting to become a pain in the-" said James.

"Pika!" interrupted Pikachu, it jumped up and down and pointed to some sort of creature that was lying on the path in the distance.

They all ran to see what it was. Pikachu reached there first and as soon as it saw what it was its ears perked up.

There lying on the path was Suicune. But instead of it glowing its healthy blue it was a dull green. It's eyes were closed and the cloud of mist that usually sitting on its back had disappeared.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"It Suicune!" said Ash, he immediately leaned down next to Suicune," Suicune wake up!"

Team Rocket stood a few metres away listening to the other three panic and try to revive Suicune.

"_That's_ Suicune!" said James.

"It's so dull and look at the ugly green colour!" said Jesse turning her head away in disgust.

"Meowth aren't you going to say something?" asked James.

Meowth didn't say anything just stared blankly at Suicune.

"Meowth, what's wrong with you?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost!" said James half laughing at his own joke.

Meowth ignored them and walked other to Suicune. Meowth's eyes suddenly started glowing a blue, hazy colour.

"Shake the bell," said Meowth.

"W-What?" asked Ash confused, he looked up to Meowth.

Meowth maintained staring at Suicune," Shake the bell that you received from Suicune."

Ash slowly took the bell from his pocket. He shrugged his shoulders and shook the bell gently. To his surprise it made a gentle ringing sound. It soon started glowing blue and got brighter, and brighter.

The light had gotten to bright for any of them to see anything. Ash closed his eyes and put his arms up to shield himself from the light.

He heard a large howl. And opened his eyes. The light was still intense but he managed to make out Suicune standing on all fours making the howling noise. The light then started to dim down until the bell was only slightly glowing the blue colour. The ringing stopped.

Meowth's eyes also returned to normal," What wh-where am I?" he asked drowsily.

No-one said anything. They all just stared completely shocked at Suicune.

"Err, what just happened, and why was Meowth acting all weird?" asked Jesse, trying to break the silence.

"I have no idea," replied James, he lowered his voice," Hey, this is our chance to snatch Suicune while they're still-"

"We can hear you,' said Brock," Ash, maybe you should try and talk to Suicune."

Suicune seemed to understand perfectly what Brock said and barked a couple of times.

Pikachu nodded its head up and down and started talking back to Suicune in a series of Pika's.

Meowth also started nodding its head," Suicune says that, that bell he gave you Ash has the power to call Suicune whenever and wherever you are, and also has the ability to recover Suicune."

Ash stared at Suicune,' Well why did he give the bell to me?" (**I'm just going to assume that Suicune is a boy in this story, to stop me from always having to use 'it' and Suicune's name.. Bear with me here) **

Suicune looked at Meowth and barked a few times.

Meowth looked at Ash and answered on behalf of Suicune," He says because you have a pure-heart."

At this point Jesse and James burst into a laughing fit.

"Pure-heart?" laughed Jesse.

"That sounds like something out of a fairytale!" laughed James.

Suicune glared angrily at them and its eyes started to glow a faint blue.

Jesse and James stopped laughing and saw that their bodies were also glowing a faint blue.

"I think you guys have gone a little bit too far this time,' said Misty shaking her head.

Before Jesse could answer back with a snappy comment she and James were lifted into the air.

She tried to scream but couldn't move her mouth, or any other part of her body. She could also tell James was trying to do the same thing. They then found themselves hanging upside down and their heads just touching the ground. Suicune smiled at them and the glowing stopped. Jesse and James went crashing down on the ground head first.

Ash, Brock and Misty laughed.

"I wouldn't be doing that again if I was you," said Ash in between his laughing.

Suicune barking again caught their attention.

"Can't you find someone else to deliver your messages?" asked Meowth tiredly.

Suicune growled.

'Err, I mean I love this job," laughed Meowth," He said that he needs your help to restore peace."

Suicune again barked, but this time for a lot longer.

"Well," started Meowth," Ho-Oh is in danger as you already know, any you also already know that in order for you to catch Ho-Oh you must possess all three the legendary dogs- Entei, Raikou and me- Suicune... The person that controls Ho-Oh, controls well.. Everything and everyone basically. Suicune couldn't let this happen, and this morning he was being chased by Team Rocket, but with his last strength he teleported here.."

Suicune nodded, approving Meowth's translated version of the story.

"That's terrible,' said Misty shaking her head.

"Suicune,' said Ash turning to Suicune," Where were Team Rocket? We need to find them."

Suicune shook his head and barked at Meowth.

"He don't want to tell you,' said Meowth,' Says its to dangerous."

"Listen, Suicune," said Brock," We'll be fine; when we all work together we're un-stoppable!" **(Pfft, yeah, pretty lame thing to say lol)**

He smiled sweetly at Suicune. But no, it wasn't enough for Suicune and he shook his head. **(If Brock smiled at me, I would run away!) **Suicune barked a few times at Meowth.

"He said that he doesn't want _you_ near Team Rocket," Meowth said pointing at Ash,' he says.. err, something about, err about, Hey Suicune, what was the reason again?"

Suicune shook his head and barked a few times.

"Said something about, it not being a good idea if you meet the leader of Team Rocket," said Meowth scratching his head.

"What!?" said everyone at the same time.

"Why?" asked Ash.

Suicune just stared blankly at him.

**Here's the chapter.. And I'll just remind you to rate and review.. **_**Guys, rate and**__**review,**_** there we go D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate it.. And to say thankyou, here's another long chapter, though not as long as the last one.. :D And I didn't have time to proof-read this chapter dodges pies but it was either putting it up now, or waiting nearly two weeks! Which one would you rather?**

"Meowth, why doesn't he want me to meet the leader?" asked Ash demanding an answer.

"Look, I said I don't know!" said Meowth," He won't tell me."

As walked over to Suicune.

"Suicune, you can tell me," said Ash,' It can't be that bad, in fact I've battled him before."

Suicune looked away from Ash and grunted and before Ash could Suicune sprinted off at enormous speed to a nearby forest.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Brock scratching his head.

"Yeah, well at least we know that Team Rocket haven't caught all three legendary dogs yet.. So how much longer till we reach Euchatek City?" Misty asked changing the subject.

Jesse shook her head," Hopefully before Christmas." And started walking off on them.

"Hey Jesse wait for me!" shouted James and ran off after her.

"Don't forget about me!" said Meowth also joining them.

"Slow down guys, we all aren't professional athletes like you," laughed Brock joining them.

Misty walked a few steps and turned around to see Ash still hadn't moved and was still staring at the forest Suicune ran into.

"Ash," said Misty.

Ash still hadn't moved a muscle.

She walked over too him and pulled his cap off.

"Hello! Earth to Ash!" she shouted.

Ash looked up at her," Hey cut that out, give me my hat back!"

He tried to grab it off her but she lifted it up high above his head.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked, dropping the hat back on his head.

Ash put his hat back properly," Ohh, just for some reason.. Never mind."

"Okay,' said Misty sitting down on the dirt path,' Now you have to tell me."

Ash sat down next to her and started playing with rocks next to him.

"I just have some crazy feeling that I have to follow Suicune," he said shaking his head.

"Really?" said Misty," You're probably just hungry."

Ash stopped playing with the rocks and looked up at her," Hey, I'm serious!"

"If you're serious then go for it," said Misty," I'll even go with you."

"Thanks Misty," said Ash, he stood up," Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and ran towards the forest.

"Ash stop!" said Misty," I was joking!"

Pikachu was running beside them.

"Well then next time you decide to joke with me when I'm serious you'll know the consequences," he said smirking at her.

Pikachu laughed.

"Hey guys stop," said Brock.

"What now?" snapped Jesse.

"Err," said Brock," Ash and Misty aren't behind us anymore."

"..You're point being?" asked James.

"There must be something wrong!" said Brock," We have to go back for them."

"Slow down," said Meowth," Whenever we try to catch Pikachu, you guys have always crushed our plans, no matter what we do you's always win."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Brock.

"My point is that if you twerps are smart enough to never lose to us then following a path with signs to Euchartek City which is in viewing distance would be like singing a musical," said Meowth.

"So relax,' said James," We'll meet up with your dorky friends later."

Team Rocket laughed and began walking again.

Brock stared behind him,"_ Guys, be okay_," he thought then turned back around and continued walking.

"Ash, slow down, you're going too fast!" shouted Misty.

Ash continued running through the thick forest but then came to a sudden halt causing Misty to run into the back of him.

"Oww Ash, you're such a-" she started.

"Shhh!" interrupted Ash holding a finger up to his lips. With his other hand he pointed to a clearing. There in the centre of the clearing was a large, black helicopter with the letter R printed in red on the font and sides.

"Team Rocket," Misty whispered.

"It's the leader's helicopter," said Ash," I going to check it out and get some answers."

Before Misty could say anything Ash started walking towards the helicopter.

Misty ran and joined him.

"Ash, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked," We can't exactly waltz up to the leader of one of the most powerful organisations in the world."

Ash continued walking," Watch me, if you don't want to be here then why did you offer to come?"

"I-I," said Misty and shook her head,' I didn't think we would be doing this! Just looking for Suicune!"

Before anyone could say anything else a hole opened up in the roof of the helicopter. A platform with a man on an orange suit and a Persian on it slowly rose out of the roof.

Pikachu growled and sparks came out of it's cheeks.

"I told you we would meet again didn't I Ash?" said the man smiling.

"You again!" said Ash gritting his teeth.

"Oh, and it looks like you've brought your girlfriend," the man smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted Misty," Who do you think you are!?"

The man laughed and took a sip of wine from a glass he was holding.** (Whoa! Giovanni is an alcoholic! He drinks that much alcohol! Whoa!)**

"My name is Giovanni, and I'm the leader of Team Rocket," he replied," And I'm guessing you're Misty, one of the leaders of the Cerulean City gym?"

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I have connections," he replied looking bored and pretended to yawn.

"What, so I'm boring you now?" shouted Misty," Well how about a pokemon battle!"

"Ha! You're challenging me to a battle?" Giovanni asked and laughed," I didn't think anyone would, didn't your boyfriend tell you what happened last time? Keeping secrets from each other, what kind of relationship is that?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Ash," And last time I wasn't ready!"

"What so you want a re-match?" asked Giovanni raising an eyebrow.

"You bet I do!" said Ash, about to draw a pokeball from his belt.

"Well I don't feel like one," said Giovanni," You were so pathetic last time, and this time you probably would be even worse."

"Come down here and say that to my face!" shouted Ash.

Giovanni laughed," Honestly Ash, you're the most pathetic trainer I have ever met."

"Oh yeah!," yelled Ash," Well you're the most stupidest person to be the leader of Team Rocket!"

Giovanni fought of a laugh then clicked his fingers," You're wasting my time, I have a legendary dog to catch."

Two Rocket Grunts came running up behind Ash and Misty and grabbed them.

Before Pikachu could escape one also grabbed it and was wearing rubber gloves so they couldn't get electrocuted.

"Put them in a cell," said Giovanni.

The grunts dragged Ash and Misty towards a door on the side of the helicopter.

"Ash, the bell," whispered Misty.

"Be quiet!" said the grunt holding Misty.

Ash escaped from the Grunt's grasp on him and grabbed the bell from his pocket. Before the Grunt could grab him again Ash shook it gently. The gentle, ringing sound started and soon the ring started glowing blue.

After a few moments it stopped, and nothing happened.

"C'mon Suicune," said Ash," Where are you?"

Before he could answer, a large, blue glowing dog came running out of the forest and howled.

"Suicune!" Ash heard Giovanni say.

Suicune let out a breath of ice from its mouth and froze the Rocket Grunts.

He then ran up next to Ash and Misty and looked at them, then at his back.

"I think he wants us to get on," said Misty, she got on first," Quick Ash."

Ash quickly hopped on Suicune's back, and then Suicune ran out of the forest, leaving Giovanni yelling at the Grunts.

Their surroundings whizzed right passed them, then finally Suicune slowed down as they reached the entrance to Euchatek City.

They both hopped Suicune's back.

"Thanks Suicune, we don't know what we would of done without you," said Misty, patting his head.

Suicune smiled and glowed blue along with Misty and Ash.

"_You're welcome, whenever you need me just ring that bell, but Ash, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, because whoever possesses it, has the power to call me whenever they want, even if I don't want to go_." Said a voice inside Ash's and Misty's head.

"What!?" they both said at the same time.

"Was that you Suicune?" asked Ash.

Suicune nodded.

They all started glowing blue again.

"_Take care..._"

**Yeah, if you know anyone that would like to read this story please tell them!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Okay guys! First of all allow me to apologise for not updating for like.. Hmm 2 months? I don't know, anyway: ****I'm Sorry**. **Forgive me? Great! Well here tis the magnificent Chapter 8! But I just want to say that I have absolutely no idea where this story is going... I'm just making stuff up as I go. :**

**xx**

"I guess we better go and find Brock, Ash," said Misty, still shocked about what just happened.

"Y-Yeah," said Ash, looking down at the bell in his hand.

"Where do you think they would be?" asked Misty.

Ash said nothing and still stared at the bell.

"Ash! We have to find Brock to tell him what just happened!" said Misty impatiently.

"I suppose anywhere where there is food, there's Team Rocket, and since Brocks with them-"

"C'mon then!" said Misty grabbing his hand and running into the town.

"Hmmm, mph phmmp phh?"

"Brock, we can't understand you when your mouth is full of food!" said Misty.

Ash and Misty ran into the first restaurant they saw when they entered Euchatek City. And surprise, surprise, they found Team Rocket stuffing their faces, along with Brock. The three of them were sitting across the other side of the room away from Team Rocket.

Brock swallowed his food.

"I said, so does that mean you control Suicune?"

"What? No, not control exactly just-"

"You're his trainer?" said Brock raising an eyebrow.

Ash looked down," Really?"

"Looks like it Ash." said Misty.

"But I don't have a pokeball or anything I-"

"Ash look at Pikachu, Pikachu doesn't have a pokeball, and you're its trainer." Interrupted Misty.

Pikachu nodded happily in agreement, and was nibbling on a drumstick.

"But I don't get it, what's meant to happen next?" asked Ash, he looked up.

Brock and Misty looked at each other.

"Neither do we," said Misty.

"The first thing we need to do is to find Eusine, hopefully we'll get some answers of him," said Brock.

"Well, where would he be? Professor Oak never told us," said Ash.

"Excuse me,' said Misty to a waitress passing their table," Do you happen to know someone around here with the name Eusine?"

The waitress stopped walking and scrunched up her face," Sure do honey, he's the village lunatic.. Has all these crazy theories that the world is gong to end soon, and is on a chase looking for this legendary pokemon.. What's it called again? Socine?-"

"Suicune." interrupted Ash.

"Yah, that's the one," nodded the waitress," You'll find him-"

"Has anyone ever told you how your apron contrasts perfectly with your deep, ocean blue eyes?" interrupted Brock.

But before the waitress could answer Misty was dragging Brock back to his seat.

The waitress shook her head, "Err, anyway as I was saying, you can find him in the Burnt Tower. It's the other end of town, when you walk out of here, just take a left and you'll eventually see it."

She smiled.

"Thanks! We really appreciate it!" said Ash getting up and sprinting out the door, Pikachu following closely behind.

"Your welcome, I would have showed you, cept my boss has been in a cranky mood all day."

"Bye," said Misty, sprinting after Ash, dragging Brock behind her as he tried to make another attempt to pick up the waitress.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Meowth," Guys stop eating! The twerps just left in a real hurry."

"What?" said Jesse," Twerps? The other two are back?"

"I didn't even realise they were even gone," laughed James.

"C'mon, we better go and see what they're up to!" said Meowth.

Ash ran the whole way to Burnt Tower, and stopped outside panting.

"Well, I can see where they got the name from," said Misty.

Ash looked up and saw that it was a burned building with part of the roof missing- probably the remains of a tower.

"Let's go inside." said Ash.

Inside was completely in ruins. It was as if they had just stepped into a cave of some sort. There was no floor- Just dirt and solid ground. There were large boulders scattered everywhere, and Zubat were hanging from what remained of the ceiling beams.

"This place is a complete mess!" said Misty," Why do you suppose Eusine would be in a place like this?"

"I have no idea, do you think we should split up?" asked Ash.

"No way! This is already really scary for me!" said Misty.

Suddenly a flashlight shone on their faces. They held up there hands to shield out the bright light.

"What are you three doing in here? This is strictly off limits!"

Ash managed to make out an outline of a person wearing black clothes.. With a print on the T-Shirt.. And, a black hat.. And some sort of eye mask.

"It's Team Rocket!" said Ash.

He grabbed a pokeball from his belt," Go Totadile!"

The small, blue crocodile emerged from the ball in a great flash.

"Watergun!"

Totadile shot a quick stream of water at the Rocket, forcing him into a wall, and being knocked out.

"That was close," said Misty.

"Quick, turns out his flashlight so if there are anymore, they won't be able to see us!" ordered Brock.

Misty obediently ran up to the rocket and turned off the flashlight.

"Now what?" asked Ash.

"Why are Team Rocket here?" asked Brock to himself.

"Well wherever there's Team Rocket, there's trouble," said Ash.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout.

'I already told you! I don't know anyone called Ash, or how he could possibly be connected with Suicune."

The trio looked at each other, and Ash held up a finger to his lips. The others nodded.

"Stop lying Eusine, if you don't tell us-"

"No! Don't touch my pokemon!"

"Right, that's it, where are they?" asked Ash.

"They sound like.. They are.. underneath us?" said Misty.

"I have an idea," said Brock, he threw a pokeball into the air and Onix appeared before them. His head was barely touching the roof.

"Onix, we need you to break this floor! But be careful, there are humans below us somewhere!"

Onix looked puzzled at his master, as did Misty and Ash.

"What? Brock are you crazy? We'll fall!" said Misty.

"And there isn't another floor underneath us!" said Ash.

"You guys have got to trust me.. Do you?" said Brock," We haven't got much time!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other then Brock.

'We trust you," said Ash.

And at that, Onix slammed its tail on the ground one-two-three times until the ground below them broke, and they all fell into darkness.

**!! Omg! Noo, a massive cliff hanger! .. Well it's not really that much of a cliff hanger, but enough for you to hate me! But no sweat tomorrow is Sunday! So I'll start writing the other chapter... Not sure when it'll be done though. xx**

**Once again review! **


End file.
